Candy Canes
by Bubbles1994
Summary: When House recalls Christmas when Cameron was around, one thing leads to another and it changes the doctors lives forever. HC
1. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**A/N: A little late for Christmas, but my computer broke and I couldn't update anything. Ugh what a pain in the ass… Anyway, this is a Christmas present for Leila, a new Hameron fan! Enjoy!**

**I want to include that I don't mean any discrimination of religion, or of any kind, just because I'm writing about Christmas. **

**

* * *

Title: Candy Canes**

**Author: Bubbles1994**

**Description: House recalls what Christmas was like when Cameron was around.**

* * *

T'was the night before Christmas, and all through the hospital, not a creature was stirring not even a nurse… 

Yeah, I know that's not exactly how the story goes… Whatever.

Actually, there was a creature lurking in said hospital, specifically Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. To be even more specific, in the diagnostic's department.

Dr Gregory House was seated in his ottoman, facing the conference room.

Thinking how fucking boring the lack of decoration was. For the past three past Christmases, it was heavily decorated with stockings, ornaments, and candy canes.

_Walking in diagnostics, the patient, a nun was having severe allergic reactions, but when he saw what was on the glass table…_

"_What the hell are those?" He asked._

"_Candy canes." She replied simply._

"_Candy __canes_ _are you mocking me?" He said, to nobody in particular, but mostly to Cameron._

"_No, it's Christmas, and I-I thought-" Cameron stuttered._

"_Relax it's a joke." House reassured, and taking one of the dozens from the glass bowl. He looked deep into her eyes, and she stared back. For a split second, magic existed._

Coming back to reality, House realized he missed the little things she did.

Like a year later, by the coffee machine, hung red and white colored stockings. With closer inspection, there were each initials on them in silver glitter.

He wished those material items were back, because then she would be back too. But House knew deep inside, that she has the ER, and the wombat.

To be completely honest on his part, for once in his life, he wished he was in the same position as the pretty boy Aussie.

But who knows, maybe if he walked down there, right now to the ER, and said just how he felt about her, then maybe she would want to be with him, instead of Chase.

It could work, but he had a feeling the wombat would win. C'mon he's younger, better looking, has great hair, and probably a better fuck.

On the contrary of what was rational, he found himself taking the elevator to the first floor, where the ER was located.

Limping to the ER entrance way, he saw exactly why he loved her for. With her back turned, Dr Allison Cameron, was just talking to an older male patient. The patient was smiling and he wondered if she was back in his life, would she have the same effect on him?

Suddenly, Cameron got up and turned around facing him. She stood there star-struck, but she snapped out of it seconds later. Cameron stood so she was a couple of feet away, not letting him intrude her personal bubble.

"Why are you here?" She asked tentatively.

Cutting to the chase, "I miss you."

**

* * *

I don't know if I should continue, or just leave it a one-shot, please give me some input! R&R!**


	2. Start Of Something New

**A/N: **

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to all who read and reviewed this! 16 reviews so far… That's a lot for one chapter! Please continue!**

**I would like to thank AllisonCammie for becoming my beta, just starting next chapter, because she is currently at Disney World. So you will have to live with my mistakes for a little bit longer…**

**So without further adieu, here's chapter 2! (Hey, that rhymes!)**

* * *

"What?" Cameron asked, perhaps she heard wrong.

"Do I _have_ to say it again?"

"You miss me." He nodded. "I've missed you too." She paused. "Do you want to go get a drink after my shift ends?"

"Sure, my place, 'kay?" He suggested; amazed at his ability to not say something dripped in sarcasm. Hopefully, she knew he was trying to be sincere.

"Umm, sure." She turned to leave, but stopped and turned around a few steps ahead. "Try to use more sarcasm next time; I thought I was talking' to someone else." She giggled.

For a split second, she might have seen a microscopic upward curve of his lip. But for now she had some personal business to attend to.

* * *

"Robbie, do you have a minute?" Cameron asked, as her boyfriend scrubbed up.

"Yea, I have House's patient prepped to go into surgery." Chase explained.

"What kind of surgery?" Cameron questioned, just to buy time.

"Exploratory, actually it should be fun…" He said, not sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

"What are you looking for?" Avoiding the subject.

"I'm not even sure. The patient is deteriorating and House doesn't even know what's wrong with the guy." He explained.

"I'm sure you'll find whatever's wrong with him." Cameron said, but detached.

"What's wrong, Allie?" Chase asked concerned.

"Chase, there's no easy way to say this, but-" She started.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" He guessed.

"Yes." She stated, coldly.

Chase nodded. "Somehow I knew your heart wasn't always here, with me. If that makes any sense…"

"I know what you mean." Cameron held back tears. It was like telling patients they are going to die sooner, rather than later. Even though it doesn't hurt you directly, you feel their pain. Cameron was, gradually, improving on this skill, but some moments were tough.

With that she walked away, without saying goodbye or looking back. But, Cameron felt lighter and looked forward to tonight.

Later that day, around a quarter after seven, Cameron was rummaging though her wardrobe, trying to find something appropriate to wear.

Nothing too fancy and nothing she would wear around the house when nobody important was near.

She realized right after House left the ER, that they never set a time. Cameron called House's flat twice, both times she received House's annoying answering machine.

Naturally, she decided he wasn't home (or didn't care) and chose to drop by around eight.

**xXx Meanwhile… xXx**

House sat comfortably on his black leather couch searching his TiVo, finally deciding on an episode of Spongebob Squarepants.

During said episode, Spongebob was jelly-fishing and House's phone rang. Even though he had absolutely nothing lose, he chose to let the machine get it. His motto was if it was significant in any way, the caller would leave a message.

This happened once more and no such message was made.

**xXx Cameron's Apartment xXx**

After about twenty minutes of tossing random articles of clothing and shoving things in drawers to the side, she finally decided on low rider jeans and a spandex white tee.

Then, the immunologist showered and straightened her newly blond hair, just to get rid of any frizz. Dressed herself and applied basic make-up, trying not to look too dolled up.

At nearly eight o'clock, she left her small apartment and into the frigid temperatures of late December in Princeton, New Jersey.

* * *

At a couple of minutes after eight or two Spongebob Squarepants episodes later, House started to wonder if she was gong to show.

If there was anything he learned during her fellowship, Cameron was punctual.

Different conspiracies started to form in his head, such as a car accident, the wombat, or something as simple as she was just a no-show.

"Nah, not Cameron." He thought.

Nearly four minutes into his next show, House heard someone knocking at the door.

As he went to let in the person at the door, he hoped it was Cameron, and not Wilson or Cuddy… Or even worse: one of his new fellows.

A sigh of relief was quietly exemplified.

"Hey!" Cameron greeted, with a smile, as she walked into the condo.

"Hey." He responded.

Walking deeper in the residence, she spoke, "I, uh…"

"Yeah, I don't know what we're supposed to say or do at this thing." His eyes distracted by the young woman in his residence.

"Well, first of all, I'm pretty sure this is a date." She smiled, and sat down on the worn couch. House soon followed.

"Yea, this is probably the definition of a date, unless they changed the definition in, like, the last thirty seconds. But the definition I know consists of drinks, food, entertainment…" He trailed off. "Which, by the way, I haven't eaten dinner, yet."

"So are we going out to eat?" Cameron asked innocently.

"Whoever said you were getting any food?" He stared in her eyes.

"Oh, I just thought-"

"Relax; I can make Italian, Chinese or pizza. Pizza's my specialty; it's on the first speed dial." He stated, almost every word dripped with sarcasm.

"Pizza sounds good." Cameron stated, absently.

"Shot not!" House exclaimed.

"I don't know what that means." Cameron simply said.

"Ugh, you ruined it. Cam, you have to call the pizza place, and not me." House turned the volume of the TV down, for Squidward started yelling at Spongebob.

She turned to him. "Why me?" She asked, perplexed.

"I don't know if you know, but I have a bum leg." House informed.

"Over three years of knowing you, I think I'vie noticed the cane and leg." Cameron paused. "But I think it's sexy." She admitted.

Ever so slightly, barely noticeable, he blushed. Nobody he could think of, including Stacy, thought his crippling was sexy, in the least. But she did… Maybe, for him, she was different and did't want to change him, like the rest of universe. Maybe, he was wrong about her.

As his usual self, "As complementing as that is, you're still calling the pizzeria."

"I wouldn't expect any different. Where's your phone?"

**

* * *

**

A/N: 

**I hope all Bones watchers caught on to the reference! ("I don't know what that means." -Pilot)**

**Please review! Otherwise, I have no idea if you like it, you hate it, or you just want it to stop…**


	3. Don't Wanna Be In Love

**I want to give thanks to my reviewers out there, you know who you are! Please continue!**

**And a HUGE thanks to my beta, AllisonCammie, for making my grammar not suck and for having a wider vocabulary than I do! **

* * *

Cameron picked up the phone and hit the first speed dial button.

On the other end of the line, a lady picked up. "_DiMaggio's Pizzeria, my name is Sally, what may I do for you?"_ she said in a New York accent.

"Yes, I'd like to order a large cheese pizza, to be delivered, please..."

"_Anything else?"_ She asked, sounding bored.

"No, that'll be all," Cameron said politely.

"_Ok, that'll be $13.30. What's your phone number?"_ Then she yelled something incomprehensible to someone in the restaurant.

Cameron yelled to House, "House, should I give your number or my cell?"

Sally spoke up, "_House?"_

"Yeah, you know him?" Cameron asked, taken aback by the question.

"_Sure do, and I know the number and address by heart 'cause he orders here so much," _she said.

Cameron smiled, "Twenty minutes?"

"_Twenty minutes," _she echoed.

Then the two women clicked their phones off, respectively.

* * *

"The delivery guy will be here in about twenty minutes," Cameron said absentmindedly, while walking into the adjoining living room. 

"How much did it cost?" House questioned from the middle of the black leather couch.

"$13.30." Cameron turned to him after positioning herself on one end of the sofa.

"'K, you're paying."

"I'm not going to argue with you." She sighed.

"Why? 'Cause you know I'm totally going to win!" He smirked.

"Not always… You're not God," she grinned, inching closer to him.

They were now merely sitting next to each other. "Very true. I've never made a tree," he said, barely above a whisper.

House leaned in and captured her lips with his own, saying words that neither of them could ever speak.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her onto his lap, ignoring the shooting pain in his right thigh. She snaked her arms around his neck, while rubbing her tongue along his bottom lip.

Minutes later, they came back to reality and broke apart, gasping for much needed air. The couple stared into each other's lust-filled eyes.

"This is no longer a meeting between two _non-dating _coworkers," Cameron said softly, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, no kidding," House agreed. Then, after a slight pause, he admitted, "It never was."

"Nevertheless, I liked it," she admitted.

"Yeah, it was alright, I guess," he looked down into her eyes, obviously lying through his teeth.

"C'mon, you know it was good!" Cameron nudged him playfully.

"Fine, it was good! You happy?" He confessed, with a rare sincerity in his words.

"Yes," she smirked. "I would be a lot happier if I got another…" Cameron smiled and batted her eyelashes.

House gave a small smile, barely noticeable, and leaned in and met her lips, halfway, for only a second before the door bell rang.

Both moaned a little, and Cameron rested her head on his shoulder at the thought of having to actually stop to please a sixteen-year-old pimple-faced delivery boy by answering the condo door.

"I'll get it," Cameron said reluctantly. He released her from his lap, and popped a Vicodin, while she answered the door.

Cameron paid the delivery boy, took the pizza from his hands and closed the door gently. Then, she brought the pie into the kitchen.

House followed Cameron into the kitchen and pressed up against her back, wrapping his arms protectively around her petite waist. She gasped at first, then melted in his arms. She slowly turned to face him.

"Where are the plates?" She asked, immediately regretting ever saying it.

"Far right cupboard on the left." He told her. But Cameron never left his muscular arms, instead, she put her own arms around his body and rested her head on his chest.

"You know, we should probably eat. It's not healthy to eat two hours before going to bed."

"If you think you're going to get lucky, then you're sadly mistaken. It's nothing personal, I don't sleep with a guy on the first date," she replied, only regretting her words slightly.

"You kiss a guy twice, then melt in his arms, and you don't seal the deal?" he whined.

Cameron let out a small chuckle. "Apparently…."

"And apparently you don't want to leave my arms, because you haven't yet. So you might have to change your personal morals," he warned.

"Ooh, don't want to do that," she stated sarcastically.

House smiled slightly and changed the subject, "We should probably eat the pizza."

"Yeah," Cameron sighed, as she broke the embrace and retrieved two plates from the cupboard for herself and her male companion. She then opened the rectangular box, inevitably releasing the delicious aroma.

Cameron placed a slice on either plate and promptly followed him back to the sofa.

Forty five minutes later, Cameron and House had eaten two and three additional slices, respectively.

Now they sat on the couch, with Cameron leaning against him, watching some random Lifetime movie, that nobody would know existed a few weeks from then. Neither was really interested in the movie; they were too caught up with their own thoughts to care.

Their thoughts contained mostly of how right this felt; how natural. But both were wondering if it was going to continue further, sexually speaking.

As the end of the movie approached, they found each other lying down. Cameron was trapped between House and the back of the couch, with her head resting on his rising and falling chest and her right leg draped over his.

Unacknowledged infomercials started playing after the movie was over, because nobody was awake to turn off the television. House and Cameron slept the night away in each other's arms, not foreseeing how much the next morning was going to suck.

* * *

**Well...**


	4. Nine In The Afternoon

A/N: Firstly, I came up with a theme for the names of my chapters -- song titles! If you have an idea for song that could be used for a plot-line (like sex, love, hurt, break-up, etc), please say so in a review or PM me. Thanks so much

Also, my beta was temporary unavailable, so the editing is all me... Just don't insult my fourth grade vocabulary and lack of big words! P (Note: I'm not actually a fourth grader.)

* * *

Chapter 4: Nine In The Afternoon

As the morning hours came and left, and then the sun began to shine directly overhead. Nothing wrong with this, except, a certain two doctors were still in each other's arms from the previous night.

House's preset alarm for nine in the morning went by unnoticed and the TV was eventually turned off in the middle of the night.

All was quiet and peaceful.

Until Cameron awoke, she stretched and yawned, looking around trying to decipher where the hell she was.

House's condo; which was brightly lit from the natural sunlight cascading from the various windows making the residence even more breath-taking. She turned to look at the time – 11:07 it read.

She wasn't exactly startled or anything because her ER shift didn't start until noon. Cameron knew she would make it there in time.

But the man holding on to her waist protectively was a different story. He was supposed to be in his office by nine.

House was always late, it was nothing new, but she knew, first hand, the worry of fellows when their mentor hasn't shown up until noon.

Cameron decided not to wake him the normal way, by nudging or pushing him slightly. She decided to make it _loving_.

She lowered her mouth to his, feeling the fiery connection. She played with his bottom lip with her tongue. She pulled away a little for some air and saw a slight smile on his mouth. She connected again and felt him respond. Tongues dueled for a win, but it was, in fact, a stalemate. House nibbled on her bottom lip, making her moan in delight. She sucked on his upper lip and wrote her name with her tongue on his teeth suddenly he broke away.

"Good morning to you too," House muttered, licking his lips.

Cameron giggled, completely lost in him. His blue eyes stared at her in amazement.

Coming back from reality, "it's a quarter after eleven. You should get ready," she said before giving him a small passionate kiss.

"But I wanna stay here with you," he whined. "In your arms," he spoke and tightened the embrace around her.

Cameron's heart swelled, "As much as I would love to stay here with you and do naughty things all day, we have work."

"There's such a thing called a sick day, right?" He asked, sarcastically. Placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Technically, yes. But your fellows will worry," she said, sincerely, as she traced his face with her index finger.

"Fuck them! I have more important things to do. For example, kissing the medical terminology outta you!" He gave a passionate kiss on her lips, leaving both breathless. House thought for a second. "When you were my subordinate, did you worry about me?"

She stared into his baby blue orbs. "Even when I'm not your fellow, I worry about you. Each passing day when I see you and I wonder if it will be my last. That the Vicodin finally get to your liver or you would fall and nobody would be around to find your unconscious body," Cameron started to cry and hugged him tighter. "I worry that I'll forget to remember you. And now, forgetting what it's like to be in your arms, protected from harm," she sobbed. "I worry about you every single day of my life."

"Shh… It's ok. I'm here," he held her and her head dropped to the crook of his neck. "Don't worry about me, I'm not worth it."

"What do you mean you're not worth it?!" Anger in her soft voice. "You mean a hell of a lot to me, and because of that I worry. Because I fucking care about you and your well-being! I don't understand why you would think any different…" She ended softly.

And with that she got up from the couch, untangling herself from his tight embrace; pulled out two things unrecognizable to House.

Then she stood in the middle of the large room, wiped her tear-filled eyes and one thing appeared. A single flame from a lighter, which then was brought to the end of a cigarette. A puff of smoke leaving her mouth, respectively.

Cameron walked over to the piano bench, cigarette held between her lips, located near a window. She unlocked it and pulled up. It didn't stay, smashing her right middle finger in a split second. As a reflex, she pulled back before she got the full effect of the blow. Her cigarette dropped to the floor and blood dripped from her third phalanges.

"Fuck!" She screamed. Her left hand covering her new wound.

"God damn it!" House muttered as he grabbed his cane and walked to the injured woman. "C'mon we're going to the hospital and get your finger checked properly for any broken bones-"

"Relax, I'll be fine, it barely broke skin," Cameron interjected as she further examined the affected area.

"If by 'barely breaking skin', you mean loosing a lot of blood for a small cut in a small amount of time; then yes I'd agree with you," he paused. "C'mon, we're going to the hospital," he said firmly, as he passively followed her to the bathroom.

Cameron rolled her eyes at him and started opening and closing cabinets and drawers finding various medical supplies to apply to the cut.

Then she reached for the hydrogen peroxide. She immediately found trouble opening it.

"Let me," he sighed, as he untwisted the cap with ease.

Cameron seemed to relax, as she unclenched her upper body muscles.

House applied a small amount of the peroxide to a fluffy white cotton ball, its size decreasing with every droplet that hit the surface. Then he took the saturated cotton ball and rested it on her injured finger.

Responding to the liquid, she clenched up again in pain.

"Sorry," he said softly, his voice filled with sincerity.

"It stings…" she complained.

"I know; I just don't want it to get infected. Who knows what crap is on my window," he stated. He removed the cotton ball, which was red from the great amount of blood that seeped from her thin finger. Then he took a small square bandage and placed it over the lesser of the two cuts. Then House carefully wrapped a bigger, sturdier bandage on top of it with the cotton side over the wound, located on the opposing side of the same finger.

"Sorry you had to go though all this trouble for me," she grimaced from her pulsating finger. "Do you have some aspirin or something for my finger?"

"You know, I think I just might," punctuating the last part with his right index finger. He left the bathroom to retriever his jacket from the previous day. House reached inside the right pocket and pulled out the familiar orange prescription bottle. Expertly, he opened the cap with a soft pop and handed a single white pill to her.

"That works too…" she smiled for the first time in twenty minutes. Popping the pill in her mouth and then downing it with water from the sink behind her.

Cameron stood tentatively in the cramped space, and House was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She knelt down in between his legs, and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," she whispered softly after they broke apart.

"You're welcome. Let me know when you need to change the bandage," he explained, as he set the open box of bandages on the counter next to the sink.

"I'm a doctor too, you know!" She smiled. "By the way, I like this caring side to you. Such a turn on…" she trailed off as she raised her lips to his.

It started with slowly, lovingly caressing lips. But want, need and lust drove them insane and soon it was a fast-paced passionate kiss.

Breathless for air, Cameron leaned back, but House continued to kiss and suck his way down her neck.

"Do you want…?" she released a moan when House kissed under her left ear. "Bedroom?" Was all she could say without sharply sucking in air to stay conscious.

With that, House swept her off her feet, and ignored the painful throbbing of his right thigh. Cameron took immediately interest in his neck and jaw line, as he carried her to the promise land.

* * *

Please review! They make me happy! The more I get the faster the update!


	5. Lying Is The Most Fun

_A/N: I know what you're thinking… "She said that she would post within the next week." And my response to that is: Did I say one week? I meant one month. It's been a crazy time of the year, and I promised, it's just going to get better. Stay with me!_

_As usual, thanks for the amazing reviews. The plot hamster eats them up like crazy and the little hamster is what makes the updates that much faster! Please continue, unless you want the plot hamster starving! ;-)_

_**Caution:**__ This could be borderline M… But I guess that I'm that kinda risk taker by not changing it. If anybody points that out to me then, no free shirtless Jesse pictures for you!! ;-P Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Off Her Clothes

Cameron sighed audibly, "That was amazing…" she paused. "You're amazing." It was the end of their second round.

"I try," he smirked and suckled on her neck.

"I should call Cuddy," she said, while trying to regulate her breathing.

"C'mon, don't call mom on us!" He muttered against her shoulder. "She'll figure out our dastardly plan!"

"Oh shout up! I'm trying to vouch for you." She kissed him on the lips, leaving both breathless for air.

"Fine, but then I get you all to myself," he smirked. Then leaned back into his own side of the king sided bed, pulling the sheet up over his naked body.

Cameron walked across the room, down the hall and into the living room; completely aware of the wide mouthed stare she got from her lover.

She then dialed the unfamiliar number to Cuddy. It was, perhaps, the first sick day she took since she started working at the hospital.

"Dr. Cuddy," she heard at the other end.

"Yes, this is Doctor Cameron. I'm calling in sick for me and House. Apparently, he shot up on morphine and then I came over this morning to pick him this morning for work 'cause of the snow; I saw him passed out on his couch," she punctuated with her hands, although Cuddy had no knowledge of that fact.

"Really?" The administrator paused. "In your medical opinion, do you think House will be alright?"

To Cameron, Cuddy seemed to believe her And Cuddy assumed the shooting up on morphine was because of the overwhelming stress due to his new fellowship applicants. She was trying to be compassionate and understanding.

Cameron thought for a moment. She realized that if House actually shot up on morphine, he would know not to overdose. "I'm sure he'll be fine, but I should probably stay and make sure he won't do it again," she stated, definitively.

"I agree. You and House are excused for the day. I'll send House's applicants to the ER to cover; not to worry, Dr. Cameron. Hope House feels better. Thank you for calling!" She tried acting cheerful, although she knew it was incredibly fake.

"It's no problem, Dr. Cuddy. Bye," she hung up the phone and sighed. Surely, Cuddy could see through her lies, right?

Cameron shrugged it off and strode back to the awaiting House.

"What'd you say?" House inquired.

"You shot up on morphine," she replied, as she settled back into the large bed with her head resting on his rising and falling chest. Her arm was draped over his torso, with his left hand overlaying her right.

She took notice – he had big hands… The myth holds true, she thought.

"Smart…" he remarked.

"Why?" She didn't necessarily think her lie was as intelligent as he let on to believe.

"Because there's no lasting effect; it required you to stay. And from Cuddy's point of view, I'm incapacitated, and there's now way in hell are we having sex," he rattled off.

"I guess…" she paused. "Yeah, it's ok."

"Hmm, I love when you contemplate. The face you make, so sexy-" he began to place small open mouth kisses along her neck and below her ear.

"Ok, you're just horny… Whatever," she smiled.

He carefully, and skillfully, climbed on top of her. House fully supported his weight with his right arm and left leg; trying hard not to strain his damaged leg in the process. He didn't want to actually shoot up on morphine and possibly miss the best sex of his life.

The third round of the morning came and went. The only thing that remained was the sweat, the rustled covers, the clothes thrown haphazardly around the room, the naked bodies in the bed, and the distinct smell of sex in the air.

"Oh god," Cameron realized, breathless.

"What could possibly be wrong?" House questioned, as his fingers moved across her perfect skin; much like the hours of the very fingers that danced across the ivory keys while nursing a glass of scotch on the rocks.

"If I go another round, I probably won't be able to walk tomorrow – hell, today it will be impossible. Sex this good can't happen four times in an hour without its consequences," she replied quickly.

"Well, then I'll stick you in a very warm bath to loosen your cramps," he sighed. "Or we can try to make the impossible, possible," House said in a husky, sexy, voice, which in itself was a turn on. He continued, "Join me?"

She smiled, "It'll be _our_ pleasure."

**

* * *

**

Save the endangered plot hamster – Please donate some of your time by clicking that button and reviewing. The reviewing comes with a year supply of the cookie type of your choice. :)


	6. Misery Business

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I haven't forgotten about this, in fact, I stayed up until 4am to finish this chapter. My plot hamster and I have worked hard to turn out this chapter. I even skipped the beta-ing part, which probably wasn't too good. Oh well. _

_I started something new, I includes a snippette of the song that I steal the title of. This one is Misery Business by Paramore. I don't own the artiss or songs either, and I'm not saying it again._

_Please review and enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Misery Business

"**I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top  
****She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock  
****It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
****When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth."  
****-Paramore**

* * *

The afternoon sun filled the room and the smell of bacon was apparent when House awoke from his post-sex nap. He found the king sized bed completely empty except for the rustled covers.

When he came more alert, he was aware of the scent of the fattening meat. House put two and two together and thought that Cameron found something edible and was preparing it.

House groggily made his way to the kitchen, after grabbing his cane and popping an extra Vicodin for the pain he was currently experiencing.

His feet echoed throughout the narrow hall, upon reaching his destination at the origin of the sweet smelling bacon.

Her usually orderly, straightened _brunette_ hair was messily tossed around her shoulders. She held a spatula in her right hand. The greasy bacon sizzled as it hit the butter-covered pan; much like their love making – hot.

As she heard his familiar sounding gait approaching her from behind her turned her body.

"Stacey?!" House exclaimed. Meanwhile he was thinking, _"What the fuck!! Where the hell is Cameron...?"_

"Hey Greg," she replied, saucily. "Just making us some breakfast; I'm starved."

"Where's Cameron?" House asked, bluntly.

"I saw her leaving when I came to the hospital to see you. She was with Dr. Chase," Stacey responded.

Stacey leaned over the island counter, supporting herself with her elbows. Her oversize tee (which was actually House's) hung low and you could see her natural cleavage. To House, it wasn't appealing at all.

"Chase?"

"_I thought she broke up with him… For me," _he thought.

"Yeah; blond, Australian, young…" she spoke slowly.

House's expression turned from cold and aloof to confusion. Well, he was always confused. What the hell was real? Maybe, if he was lucky, Ashton Kutcher would jump out with his camera crew any second…

"What happened last night?" House asked, cocking his head to the left. "With us?"

The woman stared at House, intently; trying to study him. "Well, I came to the hospital to see you. I left Mark; came back for you. We rode on your motorcycle back here. We had sex…" she rattled off.

House had enough, "OK, yeah, yeah… happy ending."

"Very," as she turned back to the stove to remove the breakfast meat from the heat.

Suddenly, in House's eyes came a bright, white light. There was absolutely no end to it. But as he moved further into it, the temperature rose.

Then – nothing.

He tried to open his eyes; needing, wanting the madness to end. When he finally did, there was white.

It wasn't blinding, like before. It was dull, and had texture. House realized it was, in fact, his fluffy pillow.

House sat up on his king sized bed and looked around. It was the same bedroom; same bed; same clothes, lying haphazardly on the floor. He was naked and the cold air that suddenly hit his body from lack of warmth, effectively erecting his nipples and giving a rude awakening.

House quickly grabbed his previously tossed Rolling Stones tee and boxers on, hurriedly. Hastily picking up his flame-embroidered cane and placing it in its designated hand.

He walked down the hallway, for what seems like the second time. There was major déjà vu occurring within him, though he would never admit it.

House turned to see a blonde-haired woman dressed in a tank top and boy shorts. Her slim figure extenuated in every way. Her face was turned way from House as she sat on the backless stool in his kitchen, reading the newspaper.

The diagnostician walk behind her and wrapped his muscular arms around her centre. It was his new favorite position with her.

"Aren't you cold?" he questioned, as he squeezed her slightly.

"Not anymore," she smiled. "Did you have a nice nap?"

He ignored the inquiry, "are you real?"

"Of course," Cameron stated, never once looking up at him. She seized reading once she heard his familiar stride down the hallway leading to the contemporary kitchen.

"Good," he stated simply as he dug his nose in her hair. _"Strawberries," _he contemplated.

"Why? What happened?" she asked, skeptically.

"Oh, nothing… I'm just glad it wasn't real, 'cause it would be one crappy life I was living," he paused. "And, that this isn't a dream."

Cameron thought for a second, "Me too." She leaned back into his embrace, causing his cane, which was resting on the seat of the stool, to drop with a loud thud. Cameron ignored it and continued, "It's Christmas Day."

"So? What's your point?" he responded.

"What's _my_ point?" she echoed.

"Well, it's a day devoted to people who believe in Baby Jesus' birth. To everybody else, it's Friday," he rattled off.

Cameron chuckled, "You just said that because you wanted to bash religion."

"Well, religion bugs me," he replied.

She shook her head in dismay, "By the way, I qualify for 'everybody else'"

"So do I. So, let's enjoy this makeshift day off. We don't get a lot of 'em."

"True, and especially because I've been pulling overtime in the ER..."

"How come?" House moved from behind her to the stool adjacent to Cameron, holding her hand; he ached for physical contact with this woman.

"I need the overtime. The pay is worse than when I got when I was your bitch… which was very low, by the way."

"You'll always be my bitch," House grinned.

He leaned in to capture her lips with his own. They moved in harmony; complementing and completing each other wonderfully. His tongue pushed through her lips, immediately gaining a free entrance. Her right hand found the back of his neck and pulled him in deeper. His hand rested on her thigh and stool, respectively. Cameron pulled away, smiling, nevertheless breathless for air, and she immediately started drowning in the icy blue of his eyes before her.

He begun, "why don't I talk to Cuddy to see if you could get a raise? You're running a department very well from what the janitor tells me. You should be getting more for your work, not less. C'mon, Allie, grow a backbone."

Cameron's stomach fluttered as he called her by her first name, a nickname no less. "Sure," she stumbled out.

House smiled a little. If Cuddy didn't oblige, he had one more trick up his sleeve. Though, it risked the functionality of his department. "So, why don't you make yourself useful and make us some food?" She glared, "Please?" he added, with a puppy dog look.

Cameron agreed and grinned; she rose off her stool. She strode over to the refrigerator to retrieve some eggs and bacon.

It started with some bacon… it ended with some bacon…

* * *

_Friend me on Livejournal, username: ilife (underscore) idory. Updating soon and love y'all! Please review! :D_


End file.
